The fabrication of semiconductor devices may include a dicing of a semiconductor wafer, wherein the dicing process may damage the semiconductor material. In addition, semiconductor devices may be damaged during operation. It may be desirable to improve the performance and the quality of semiconductor devices. In particular, it may be desirable to avoid damage of the semiconductor devices during fabrication and operation.